Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-3$ and the product of $8$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the quantity of $9$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $8x$ $8x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (8x - 3) = \color{orange}{9(8x-3)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{9(8x-3)}$ $9(8x-3)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(8x-3)-1$.